


Bad Romance

by UsagiShira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiShira/pseuds/UsagiShira
Summary: When the Dark Wizard Riku comes to you to break a curse, all goes well except for one little mishap.





	

Riku sighs and shifts a little from his position on his horse. Pulling his long cloak around him more and making sure to stay away from the passing cars on the road. Only wizards and witches rode on horses as cars would make them helpless with all the metal. He had been on the road for a week now to find the one witch that could help him and he was finally nearing the city where he had last heard this witch was. As he rode into town he looked around at the tall buildings. A few people looked at him but only to look at the newcomer. Nobody was surprised to see someone on a horse anymore. 

"Excuse me," he asks a passing stranger, "where is the nearest hotel?"

The stranger looks up at him and then points to the left of him. "Go down this road a few blocks and there should be one on your right."

Riku nods and turns his horse in the direction the man pointed. He was ready to get off his horse and stretch his limbs. When the hotel had been found he slides off and stretches moving his legs a little to get the blood flowing again. He hitches his horse up and steps inside walking straight over to the desk. A young woman is standing behind the counter and looks up as he enters. 

"Hi how may I help you?" she asks.

"I was wondering if you had any rooms available?" Riku asks.

The girl blushes a little at staring at his bright aquamarine eyes and quickly busies herself with checking their rooms. "We do have rooms available." She looks at him again, "are you wizard?"

He nods.

"Then we do have some rooms available that don't have any metal in them. We also have a stable in the back for your horse."

"Thank you," he says as she takes down his information and hands him his key. He walks back outside and walks his horse to the stable, handing him over to the stable hand while grabbing his bag and heading to his room.

The room was simple. Everything was made of wood making Riku sigh in relief. He sets his bag down on the bed and walks over to the large window and pulls back the curtain. The sun was setting. He would have to wait until tomorrow to find this witch. He closes the curtain and takes his cloak off. He needed to take a shower. He glances down at his left hand and pulls the glove covering his hand off. He rolls up his sleeve and frowns. The tips of his fingers were already black with more black tendrils traveling up his arm. It was already to his elbow. He clenches his fist and sighs.

He runs his other hand through his silver hair. He would have to find this witch tomorrow without fail. He finishes undressing and takes a nice long shower before collapsing on the bed for the night. The next morning he heads down for the breakfast and after eating his he walks back over to the desk.

"I heard there's a witch that lives in this town, do you know where she is?" he asks the young man sitting behind the counter.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows where she lives." He pulls a map out of a drawer and scribbles on it before handing it over to Riku. He points to a point on the map, "this is the hotel," he traces his hand down the map to another point, "and here is where she lives. If you take this route you can get there in about thirty minutes."

Riku thanks the man and takes the map then pays for his room. With his bag in hand he walks to the stable and saddles his horse. When everything was ready he climbs up and leaves. Map in hand he starts on the course to the witches house. He finds the house with no problem (a little magic helped as well). The small house was made of brick with the front yard taken over by a garden. Essential for any witch. After hitching his horse up to the fence he walks up the stone pathway to the house and knocks on the door.

You open the door, "yes?" 

"Are you the witch?" Riku asks. 

You open the door wider, "yes. What can I do for you?" 

He casts his eyes down, "I heard you can remove any curse."

You raise an eyebrow at him, "I can. What kind of curse are we talking about?"

When the young man remains silent you step back into the house, "come on inside and let me see."

Riku steps inside and follows you into the living room. You sit down in a chair and Riku sits down opposite you.

"Now is the curse on you or someone close to you?" you ask.

"Me," he answers after hesitating.

You nod, "okay, what kind of curse is it?"

Riku takes a deep breath and takes his glove off. Your eyes widen when you see the black covering his hand.

"You used dark magic!" 

He frowns. "I was stupid. I tried to fix something and it backfired. Now I'm paying the price for it. But I still want it removed. Will you help me?"

You squint your eyes at him, "and how do I know you won't go back to using dark magic?"

"Because after this I'm going to see the King to ask him to remove my magic. I'm done with it. I...I don't want to hurt anybody else," he whispers the last part.

You study him for a minute. You can see the pain in his eyes and can tell that he is telling the truth. "Okay, I'll help you. But this spell doesn't come cheap."

Riku reaches into his pocket and pulls out a satchel and tosses it to you. You catch the bag and find that it is heavy.

"Take however much it will cost from that," he says. 

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant. This spell is hard is one of the few that requires I take something from you."

Riku looks taken aback. He had heard of these spells but only a few people could cast them. Or had the authority to cast them. "What do you want?"

You shrug, "I don't know. The magic will decide. It won't be anything like your sight or hearing so you don't have to worry about that. It will be something that I don't have."

"Something you don't have? What is that?" he asks surprised.

"Like I said, I don't know. Now shall we?" you stand up and start to walk into another room.

Riku follows you into a spare room that is clearly your spell room. He watches as you search around on a shelf filled with books. You pull one out and flip through it and finding the spell and walking over to a wooden table. You set the book down and grab some chalk out of a nearby basket, you then walk in front of the table and begin to draw a large circle with smaller circles inside till it looked like a bullseye. You grab the book and in between the circles you begin to write. Characters from an ancient tongue known only to magic users. When you finish you stand up and back away from it.

"Alright now stand inside the circle and we can start," you turn around to stand behind the table again.

Riku steps inside the circle, not taking his eyes off of you. When you see that he is ready you begin to speak in the ancient tongue. Slowly each character within the circles begin to light up as you speak. Riku was surprised at how much magic this spell gave off. He had always considered himself a pretty good wizard but even he could never cast this much magic. It was then that he felt his arm start to tingle and twitch. He looks down and watches in amazement as the black tendrils that had slowly been crawling up his arm begin to slide back down. 

He looks back up at you and can't look away. You are now floating in the air, your hair blowing in the "wind" the magic is causing and your eyes are glowing brightly. In that moment, Riku thought that you were absolutely beautiful. When the spell was over, the characters look their glow and the magic slowly dissipates. You slowly float back down to the floor. As soon as your feet touch the ground though, you feel every ounce of strength leave you, and you stumble before landing on something both hard and soft at the same time. You can't open your eyes so you can't see what caught you.

"Don't worry, I've got you," you barely hear as your mind goes black.

~~~

You wake up to feel like you are being sat on by an elephant. You open your eyes to see that there is no elephant but that your body feels really heavy. You rack your brain til you remember the spell you cast. You groan and try to sit up.

"Hey take it easy now," you gasp at the voice.

You look to see that Riku is still there. "You're still here?" 

He looks confused, "of course I'm still here. Where else would I be?"

You notice that you are in your bed, "well I thought you were going to see the King?" you prop yourself up on one elbow.

"I am but I needed to make sure you were okay first."

You look surprised at him and then shake your head. You had never had a customer stay to make sure you were okay after casting a spell. "I'll be fine as soon as I eat something."

"You sure?" Riku asks.

You sit up and smile at him and nod, "yeah, that spell just takes a lo..." you are cut off as Riku kisses you.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a writing prompt on tumblr and soon this fic came to mind. I hope you like it. Please read and review.


End file.
